CatDog Lost Episode
Hello everyone. When I was a little girl, one of my favorite Nicktoons was CatDog. I'm sure you 90s kids remember it: a fairly comical show about a pair of Siamese twin brothers, one cat and one dog. They lived in a house with a wisemouth blue rat named Winslow, and they were constantly bullied by a group of dogs known as the Greasers. According to records, this show first aired on April 4, 1998 and ended with an unaired episode on September 22, 2004. The series was created by Peter Hannan. Being a loyal follower of the show, I was rather disappointed when I found out that the series was cancelled in 2004. Like most other people, I hadn't seen the unaired episode, which I have found out was titled "Vexed of Kin/Meat, Dog's Friends". One day, while browsing a local yard sale, I came across a DVD in a plain clear case. It was obviously a burned DVD, as it was the Memorex brand. Anyways, it had CatDog: For the Birds messily scrawled on it in black Sharpie marker. I've never heard of this episode! It must have been some kind of mysterious unaired episode. I had to have it. I asked the woman (about in her 40's) in charge how much she wanted for it. She didn't know, it belonged to her son, she said. So, she sprinted into her house and brought out a young man, probably in his mid 20's, who was apparently her son. He was very thin, pale, and had deep dark circles around his eyes. He looked malnourished and like he hadn't slept in weeks. I showed him the DVD, smiled politely at him, and asked: "How much?". He gave me a look like someone who was in shock and terribly nauseous at the same time. "What?! How did that get there? Nevermind. Just take it." I felt kind of bad for him. Maybe he reacted like this because he was feeling ill and he was trying to sleep when his mom brought him outside. I gave him a kind smile and told him I hoped he would be feeling better soon, then said farewell. I dashed home, eager to view my new DVD. I sat down in front of the TV, popped the disc into my DVD player, and pressed play on my remote. At first, there was a minute of pure static. I thought this was very strange, considering this was a DVD, not a VHS tape (I've experienced static on VHS tapes in the past, so that would have made sense). I could swear that for about a millisecond I saw a face in the static, and it felt like I was being watched. After the static, my television screen cut to the opening theme. I smiled, enjoying the feeling of joyful nostalgia that comes with watching one of my old favorites. When the opening theme was over, it showed the title card. It was plain white lettering on a red background, with what looked like vultures in the background. The title said: "For the Birds". The episode started out with Dog stretching and yawning before cheerfully proclaiming: "It's a bea-u-tiful day!". Soon, he hears a familiar sound. "GARBAGE TRUCK!" yelled Dog gleefully while he jumped out of bed, dragging a drowsy and more-than-annoyed Cat with him. "Dog, I need my sleep!" Cat growled. As usual, Dog didn't hear him. "Garbage truck, garbage truck, garbage truck!!" He ran down the street and sped past the Greasers. The chase went on for about 5 minutes, with the usual goofiness of Cat bumping himself off objects, yelling "My body! My body! My body!". Dog kept running as the garbage truck safely drove over some train tracks. Dog followed after the truck. Suddenly, he heard a train whistle and a loud screech. Cat and Dog couldn't get out of the way in time. The Greasers watched with a look of terror and disgust. Cliff doubled over and vomited. Lube simply stood there with a shocked expression on his face. Shriek began sobbing uncontrollably and it sounded real, as if her voice actress was crying. Out of the blue, a huge flock of vultures flew down and began feasting on CatDog's mutilated corpse. The screen started showing graphic snapshots of the birds ripping apart CatDog's remains while "Freebird" by Lynrd Skynrd plays. This continued for the rest of the episode, with the images getting more and more detailed and gruesome. Then the ending credits rolled, just plain white letters scrolling down a black background. I tried ejecting the DVD, but the player didn't seem to want to open. When it finally came out, the disk was partially melted and it had deep scratches on the bottom of the disk. I tried to pick up the disk, but it was burning hot. I freaked out and threw it in the trash. I still have nightmares about this episode. Sometimes, I dream about that face in the static. I see it at night when I'm trying to sleep, just out of the corner of my eye. It's always brief, but I can always feel it watching me. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:Animals Category:Nickelodeon Category:Viacom Category:DVD Category:Blood and Gore Category:Nightmare Category:Bestpasta Category:Suggested Reading